Books, Check'em Out
by n4trix
Summary: Everyone who knew Sara Sidle knew she loved to read… but it is how she reads that matters most. Oneshot. GSR.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. No money was made from this story. "Lady of the Knight" is a real book (so I've heard) so I don't own that either.  
**Rating:** T+ (PG-13, maybe R for swearing and situations)  
**Pairing:** GSR  
**Spoilers:** Grave Danger, from then it is AU.  
**Summary:** Everyone who knew Sara Sidle knew she loved to read… but it is _how_ she reads that matters most. One-shot.  
**Author's Note:** This story is probably goofy to most. It touches (just slightly) on serious issues with Sara's past, Grissom's potential hang-ups, fluffy stuff, some resolution concerning a certain someone cough Grissom cough cough and some humor to top it all off.  
This has not been beta'd. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone.  
Thanks to Joe, my husband, for not flipping me crap anymore. To aonmixed for giving me the "Lady of the Knight" title.

-----

Everyone who knew Sara Sidle knew she loved to read…

Her love for books originated long before she moved to Vegas, before college, high school. If someone asked Sara when she began her love affair with paper and ink, she'd tell them "long before I can remember" – but it'd be a lie. She knew when, she just didn't like to think of _then_. _Then_ was when she needed an escape. _Then_ forced her to become the woman she is today.

Sara found her escape through the printed word. She could travel to far off places, visit people of history. She absorbed knowledge like a sponge and couldn't get enough. The people around her _then_ discounted her as "just another fucked up bookworm." She always pretended not to hear them and their snide whispers. She would never let them faze her. And always, in an act of defiance, she'd straighten her posture just a bit and continue reading. _They don't know me, they'll never know me. They're just dumb. _Later in life she would use stronger words and much stronger phrases.

Her tastes in genres varied. _Then_, her choice was fantasy – she could escape her Hell of a life and live in something completely made up and safe. Later in college, mystery – they no doubt helped to spark her curiosity in forensics (and with the help of a certain lecture she attended). During some of her early work in 'Frisco, psychology – she attempted to understand how some of the vilest forms of human life could exist on a day-to-day basis. And in Vegas, trashy romance novels – they gave her what she couldn't get on her own, no matter how false and campy they were: companionship.

_Then _and in recent times, books were her refuge from the negativity that seemed to follow her like a personal storm cloud. Bad cases came and went, but the effects they had on her would always linger. And, throughout all the bullshit in and around work, she could always fall back on reading. It was her happy place. It was her medication. She could curl up with just a book, a cup of tea and a blanket and be safe. It kept her demons at bay. And it wasn't until fairly recently that Sara read for pleasure instead of to placate the pain. Some good things had happened in her life and she'd be the last person to think that something so positive could grow from something so negative. As she turned the pages of her book _"Lady of the Knight" _Sara drifted to thoughts of her most recent life changes.

-----

Things with Grissom had been going well. Sara couldn't pinpoint when things had turned around for the two of them, but progress was progress. She sensed that he had been affected deeply by Nick's abduction; hell, they _all_ had. It seemed like everyone became just a little more cautious, a little more protective, a little more impulsive and a little more real. Nick made sure he was never at a scene alone. Catherine left work after shift on time, rushing home to spend a little more time with her daughter. Warrick married Tina, a woman he'd known for only a couple months. Greg grew up over the span of a week, transforming from a happy-go-lucky goofy kid to a serious and professional criminalist. Sara signed up for self-defense refresher courses and took extra time at the gun range. And Grissom pulled his head out from whatever orifice it was residing in.

She had always figured Grissom to be someone to jump in with both feet and take a task completely seriously. No half-assing for him. So when the moment he decided to attempt a more intimate relationship with her came, she knew there would be no going back. He courted her in ways she had only read about. Fascinated and reluctant, she let him. For their first real date, he arrived at her apartment with a small arrangement of flowers and a nervous rant about how he knew that flowers died and that they weren't a plant, but it was customary for the man to bring the woman flowers. She smiled shyly and accepted the flowers with a "thank you Grissom, they're still very beautiful."

At dinner, he escorted her to their table, pulled the chair out for her and ordered for her, albeit timidly. Her smile told him it was okay. They discussed everything _but_ work, hitting topics that for 6 years had been off-limits. They kept their conversation light and before they knew it, their dinner was completed. Sara knew he would try to pay for dinner and had a protest ready but he gave her a pleading look and she backed down, letting him continue to be a gentleman. _Just like out of my novels…_

He escorted Sara to her apartment, gently guiding her down the hallways of the complex with their intertwined arms. When they reached the door, they separated but Sara noticed he looked apprehensive. Before she could ask, he sighed and mumbled about wanting first date perfection. _First date perfection? _She stood with a questioning look, but didn't say anything. He took her hand in his, sighed, and said, "I had a wonderful time tonight." He shook his head slightly and restated, "Really, I did. I don't.. I don't date a lot, Sara. I'm not good at _this_ but I _am_ trying." Sara blinked. "I just want you to know that I care about you… a lot more than I've led you to believe. But…"

"…But what, Grissom?" _What is he trying to say…?_

"…But I'm afraid."

"Of what? I know things haven't always been … good between us, but you don't have to be afraid."

"I don't want to fuck this up," he said bluntly. "I mean… I don't want to hurt you or be hurt by you." Sara stared blankly. "God what am I saying? I've already ruined tonight haven't I? Everything was going so well. _I just wanted it to be perfect._"

Perfection. Just like in her books. Perfection was expected on those pages. Not in real life!

"Oh for Pete's sake!" she said on a rushed breath and wrapped her hand around the back of his head. She didn't see the look of surprise on his face as she brought his head down to hers. The kiss was initiated forcefully, but soon softened as their lips danced with, over and on each other. Unconsciously, Grissom moved his hands to her hips, bringing her body closer. _Mmm… **this** is perfection._ Sara let a little moan of pleasure slip and suddenly Grissom broke the kiss with an audible pop.

"Wait a minute! I'm supposed to initiate the first kiss! That's what I'm supposed to do, Sara, that's my duty!" Face and neck flushed pink, lips full and wet, Sara gaped at him.

"You brought me flowers, wined and dined me and were very courteous to my every need. With that being said, what in the _world_ makes you think I expect that? Grissom…" she sighed and brought her hand up to his heart, "…Gil, listen to me when I say this. I don't want _perfection_. That only happens in those trashy romance novels I read," she scoffed. "I just want _you_. Just do what comes naturally to _you_."

He took his hands from her hips and covered the hand over his heart with his own. He bent his head and whispered, "I told you I'm not good at this, Sara." He looked up to meet her eyes, "I really don't know what to do next."

She gazed into his eyes and saw countless emotions: fear, devotion, loneliness, innocence and love. She met his lips again, not with desperation, but with passion. Gradually, her tongue pleaded for entrance and was granted through the silent communication of the kiss. Tongues met in an explosion of resolved tension, massaging one another but not clashing like swords. She felt herself meet the door with a small thud as Grissom pushed her up against it, hands making their way from each other's arms, necks, waists. _Passion and perfection._

She broke the kiss but kept her lips on his flesh, kissing her way past his cheek and down to the juncture between his neck and collarbone, where she lightly nipped at the skin. Grissom moaned a throaty sound and rolled his head to the side slightly, giving her better access to one of his more sensitive spots. Moving on, she made her way to his earlobe and gently tugged at it. "Let me show you what to do next," she whispered.

"Please."

And she did.

-----

The sound of the door opening brought Sara back to reality. Next came the rattle and scrape of keys on the counter and a windbreaker being tossed over the back of a chair. She turned around from the sofa to see Gil coming home from work.

"Hey, how was it today?" she inquired.

He sighed and walked toward the sofa, "Same as yesterday. We went over the samples from the daughter's backyard again and found nothing probative. They even brought out the cadaver dogs but nothing turned up and ---" he paused. "What are you doing?"

She turned back to her book, smirking. "Oh, just some reading. I was bored waiting for you to get back."

"Reading. Okay."

"What? I like to read… you know that, everyone knows that."

"I know… but, Sara, do you have to be like _that_?" He raised an eyebrow. "If I knew you did _that_ when you read, I would---"

"You'd what?"

"I would have asked you to read to me, read for me, proofread, _anything_ about reading a _long_ time ago."

Everyone who knew Sara Sidle knew she loved to read…  
_...but only Gil Grissom knew she loved to read naked._


End file.
